


hard edges

by fatalesam (samej)



Category: Naruto
Genre: All consented, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Not Naruto Epilogue Compliant, Post-Finale, erotic asphyxiation, mentions of past naruto/hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/fatalesam
Summary: Love shouldn’t be like this. Love is supposed to be tender and soft and not this thing they have, all hard edges and blood and desperation.





	hard edges

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Magic prompt in fan_flashworks](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1928783.html) in Dreamwidth.

Love shouldn’t be like this. Love is supposed to be tender and soft and not this thing they have, all hard edges and blood and desperation. 

Naruto should know better, Sasuke thinks. He has known other types of love, other types of relationship: with Hinata, a lovely one; lasted the year Sasuke was out of Konoha after telling Naruto he never, never, ever would want to be with him. The war was over but it didn’t seem like that in Naruto’s eyes: a storm darkening the blue. Sasuke was such an asshole, such a bad friend, lying to him and hurting him again. 

He came back, in the end, tail between his legs. Naruto didn’t need a lot, either, he looked at him for, like, a second and ended things with her not long after Sasuke started living in Konoha. 

“It was a mistake”, Naruto told him, storm raising again, “I tried, and I missed you all the fucking time”.

Sasuke didn’t say “me too”, but there was no need. “You gonna stay with me, now?”, and to that Sasuke answered “Yes.”, and that was all there was to it. 

They fucked that night for the first time, and a first time shouldn’t be like that, like a fight, desperate and full of violence. Naruto was on top of him, a hand on his chest pining him to the matress, and Sasuke knew what he wanted. He said “do it” and Naruto moved, very slowly, his hand to his throat, and started to tighten it. If Sasuke wanted to cry, there was no need for Naruto to know: he could only see the tears while choking him and those didn’t count.

Naruto doesn’t really need Sasuke: he has other things. He has Sakura, who has finally grown out of the infatuation with Sasuke, and now protects Naruto fiercelly. She loves Sasuke, still, but also hates him and what he does to Naruto each time. What they do to each other. 

She hates this thing between them, and she knows because she has had to heal Naruto sometimes. Even with Kyûbi’s regenerating capacity the burning of a rope can be clearly seen on a wrist. Naruto lets her only because he is reaching to be Hokage and can’t go to work with that or with the neck full of purple. Sasuke never asks her, even if she offers herself, grudgingly; he likes to watch the bruises, the scratches, the bites. 

Love shouldn’t be like this. It shouldn’t hurt like an open wound, all the time, everywhere.

There is also Kakashi, who has loved Naruto from the start (and Sasuke, he knows, he was Kakashi’s favourite, he _knows_ , and remembers when he tried to stop him but by then Sasuke didn’t know what was love, there was no place for that), and has been there all the steps on the long road that has been their life. The good, the bad, the blood and tears and sweat, he’s been there there to look for them. Even when they didn’t want it, but they needed it. Kakashi is there now too, and is helping Naruto as he tries to fulfill his dream. 

He helps Sasuke too, sometimes. He shows him how to make ninjutsu with only one arm. Sasuke wants to say no but he is weak. He has always been, he will always be, and he’s finally grasping that not all weaknesses are bad. Kakashi never asks about what Sasuke and Naruto share, but he must know, even if it’s Sakura who tells him. 

Fuck of fight: they are the same on the aftermath, and Sasuke is up to anything with Naruto, whatever he wants, whenever he wants. 

And, really, love shouldn’t be like this. It opens him to the flesh, he feels broken and dying and, for the first time in years, fucking alive.

He shouldn’t wait for Naruto to come back home like this, restless as if it was the first time. This want is too much for a person to hold inside them, this neverending lust and need; he is still pained from fucking in the morning so asks that Naruto fucks his mouth instead and, he knows, it shouldn’t be like this, Naruto smiles, touches the corner of his mouth with the thumb and Sasuke tries to suck it, greedy.

Naruto says, “Hey, love, you miss me? Oh, come on, don’t be eager. You have to ask for it, you know? You want it?”, and waits for Sasuke to nod, “Yeah, that’s what I thought; so what’s the magic word?”.

He tries not saying it, not yet, because fuck Naruto, but Naruto is a little bitch and steps with his foot, softly, on Sasuke’s crotch. Sasuke moans: it should be humiliating, it _is_ humiliating and yet he cannot stop himself from rocking his hips against it.

Naruto’s cock is forgotten for a minute, while he kisses his groin and leg and cannot stop moaning on the skin. Naruto takes him from the hair and watches his face, there is something so intense that Sasuke is happy to be on his knees or he would be trembling. 

“Say it, Sasuke, come on, you know you want it almost as bad as I want it”, demands, in a way that shouldn't be so full of love, but _it is_ , and that’s the point, isn’t it?, and Sasuke says, soft, “please” and Naruto complies, smiling again like he is not going to fuck his throat raw. He does it, and Sasuke takes it like it’s the only thing clinging him to life. “You take it all so good, Sasuke, you take _me_ always so good, I’d like to have you like this for hours. For days, if I could, you’re the best, the best for me, born and done and raised for me, as I was for you, you know it, right? You’ll always have me.” 

Sasuke groans, voice low, he can’t say the things Naruto always seems to think of so easily. Sasuke doesn’t know how to tell him all the things he feels for him so he does it like this, opening his eyes and looking at Naruto from below. Naruto grunts and puts his hand on the nape of his neck and Sasuke knows he is going to come hard. The orgasm makes Naruto sinks the nails in the delicate skin there and comes, indeed, fucking hard, saying Sasuke’s name, and to him sounds like— Sounds like love. 

Sasuke swallows and when it’s over lets Naruto clear his face; Naruto licks the remaining cum on Sasuke's lips from his own fingers. 

“You wanna come, too, love?”, he asks, sated and caressing his face. 

Sasuke tells him, voice hoarse, cock pulsating and leaking on his hand, “Only if you let me”, and the smile broadens, pupils blown.

Love shouldn't be like this, but it is. For them, it is.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [aristas cortantes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159857) by [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej)




End file.
